Kiawe (anime)
Kiawe is a character appearing in Sun & Moon. Appearance Kiawe is a young, muscular boy, with a dark tan. He has orange and brown hair, in a style resembling fire. He wears red shorts with a black outline and sandals with the same color scheme. He wears no shirt, though he does have some black tattoos on his shoulders and a necklace, which has a small white badge. In addition, he wears a bracelet with a red Z crystal etched into it around his left arm. Personality He likes -type Pokémon. Kiawe's family runs a farm, so he helps out there while also attending school. Biography Kiawe undertook the Island Challenge on Akala Island, where he obtained the Z-Ring.SM002: The Guardian's Challenge! Season 20: Sun and Moon Kiawe was riding a Charizard towards the Pokémon School. Ash noticed them and followed them to the school. Eventually, he confronted Team Skull grunts, who were annoyed Kiawe blocked their path Kiawe made them mad by stating they were the ones blocking the road, so the grunts sent their Pokémon to battle Kiawe. Ash ran towards Kiawe, stating how wrong it was for the grunts to group up against Kiawe. Kiawe refused Ash's help, who still went to join in the battle. Kiawe sent his Turtonator, while Ash his Pikachu. Kiawe's Turtonator defended itself from Team Skull's Zubat and Yungoos, who used Bite and Leech Life, then had its spikes on its back explode, dealing a lot of damage to the enemy. Kiawe also activated the Z-Ring, having his Turtonator use Inferno Overdrive, which defeated Team Skull's Pokémon and forced the grunts to retreat.SM001: Alola to New Adventure! Before the class began, Kiawe arrived with a delivery from Ula'ula Island. He knew it was quite far, but he trusted his Charizard to endure that trip. Once Ash arrived, Kiawe and the others heard his story how Tapu Koko visited him and gave him the Z-Ring. Sophocles recalled Kiawe obtained his after he completed the challenge on Ula'ula Island. Kiawe pointed out Ash couldn't simply use a Z-Move, for he had to synchronize his feelings with his Pokémon first, and should have a consideration of world. Ash didn't fully understand his words, but decided to treasure the Z-Ring as long as he had. After school was over, Kiawe hung out with her friends, as they were preparing a surprise party for Ash. The following day, the group welcomed Ash for his surprise party. Once Ash went through some trials, he and Kiawe had a race on Tauros. Kiawe won, though he praised Ash for his effort. After a series of challenges, just as Professor Kukui was to challenge Ash, Tapu Koko came and snatched Ash's hat. The group went after Ash and saw as he battled Tapu Koko and triggered his Z-Ring to use Gigavolt Havoc. After the battle was over, Ash decided to take on the Island Challenge. Kiawe had some doubts about that, but was forced to pledge his support for Ash.SM002: The Guardian's Challenge! Once Ash obtained the Rotom Pokédex, Kiawe was amazed by the device. Along with his friends, Kiawe went with Ash, who wanted to catch some Alola Pokémon. Kiawe watched as Ash's Pikachu battled Mimikyu, as well as how Team Rocket appeared to steal their Pokémon and were dragged by a Bewear.SM003 Pokémon On hand Temporary References Category:Trial Captains Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Ash's Companions Category:Protagonists